Survival
by Kronos
Summary: Written from Claire's perspective, involving her battle on the train at the end of the first scenario. Read & review please!


Survival  This is my take on the end of Claire's first scenario. Though I've tried, to stay with what actually happened, I've made a few modifications, it would be boring if it was word for word right? I'm quite enjoying writing about Resident Evil for a change, and hopefully I'm doing the game justice. 

Disclaimer - Capcom own all rights to characters and locations used in this story and I have made no financial or other gain whatsoever from this story. 

_Home. We can go home at last._

Claire Redfield absently watched the brightly lit tunnel wash past as the train sped along. It had been a long, hard journey and it had changed her. Changed all of them for that matter. They had been through the hell that had once been Raccoon City and survived. Not entirely unscathed but they were alive and the train would carry them to freedom. 

Claire turned to examine her companions. Sherry was sound asleep on one of the bunks, the jacket Claire had given her covering her small frame. The girl had seen things more terrifying then most people would in their entire lives. They'd managed to save her but it was going to take a long time to forget - if she ever could. 

The door to the locomotive slid open with a whoosh and Leon walked out. He was limping; the gunshot wound and loss of blood making him almost stagger. "Train's running on auto. It'll take us well clear of the city." He announced in a tired voice before slumping into the seat opposite and closed his eyes. 

_He went through even worse then me. At least I didn't have to look into someone's eyes as they died._

Leon had told her a little of what happened, and Claire knew she shouldn't push for more. If he wanted to talk, he would. Physical pain was hard enough, but at least it could be overcome. Emotional grief could last for much, much longer. 

She liked Leon. Liked him a lot she realised as she studied him. She probably wouldn't have even noticed him on a busy street. He was handsome enough, but nothing stood out. Just another young, smart cop. He reminded her in a way of her brother Chris a few years ago. Bright eyed and ready to take on the world. Chris wasn't here though. He could be dead. 

The thought made a tear roll down her cheek and she shook her head, angry with herself. 

_Don't think like that! So we didn't find him in the city. Doesn't matter, you read the diary. He couldn't have been there. He's out there somewhere!_

To take her mind off that worrying line of thought, she returned her attention to Leon. She had seen many sides to him in the short time they'd known each other, it only seemed like minutes ago he'd saved her life in the Diner. She'd seen him in anger, hate, and fear… now grief. After all that, she felt more for him then ever, 

_Don't they say crisis situations bring people together? We've entrusted our lives to each other already. It doesn't get much bigger then that. I wonder what he thinks about me?_

From somewhere to the rear of the train there was suddenly a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. Leon shot a look in that direction, his eyes narrowing. He drew the magnum from his belt holster. 

"Sounds like we're not alone anymore." His voice was calm. 

Claire nodded. "How far until we're clear?" 

Leon checked the readout near his head. "Still another ten minutes or so. Too long. I'll go have a look, you stay with Sherry." 

He stumbled to his feet, and winced with the pain in his shoulder with every step he took. The loss of blood had made him too weak - he could barely stand. 

_He won't have a chance if it's another monster. I'm going to have to go check it out._

That wasn't a very attractive idea. There was no telling what could be back there. But there was no other way. 

"You can't even move properly. I'll go investigate, and you look after Sherry." 

She could tell he wasn't keen on that. It was the most sensible proposal though, and he reluctantly accepted. 

"You better get armed up though. Could be anything down there Claire." There was a touch of anxiety in his voice, and she realised she liked it - liked him worrying about her. 

Quickly she armed herself while Leon woke Sherry. A handgun went into the belt holster she had scavenged from a corpse. She strapped the grenade launcher that had saved her life countless times already onto her back, along with a pack acid rounds. Finally she hoisted the SAM rocket launcher onto one shoulder. Carrying that would make it difficult to move quickly, and there was only one rocket left. She considered leaving it behind, but rethought when she remembered how much damage it had done to the huge Tyrant. The power was worth the weight. 

Claire examined her reflection in the window. Despite the serious situation, she couldn't help smiling. 

_This morning I was just a regular girl, and now I look like a female goddamn Rambo._

She turned to Leon and Sherry. The girl was awake and obviously scared. Leon had a determined look on his face, but she could sense the fear in him. 

_Well at least I'm not the only one who's scared._

She addressed Sherry first. "I have to go for a little while, but I'll be right back okay? Leon will look after you." 

Sherry nodded, not speaking. Claire could see she was making an effort to hold back tears. 

"Watch yourself Claire. We're almost out of here, don't go and get yourself killed now." Leon smiled. "That would put a bit of a sour note on the end of this." 

"I'll be back in a flash. It's probably nothing anyway." 

_Yeah right. We're not that lucky._

She tuned and activated the door. Cool air blew on her face as she exited the car. 

As soon as Claire stepped out onto the walkway between the coaches, the door closed behind her. Strange, they weren't supposed to shut automatically. Her fears were realised when she tried to open it. Locked 

Leon's voice, muffled by the door reached her. 

"Something's wrong Claire. The door's locked us out, like it's short circuited or something. I can't get it open." 

_Don't worry about it, it's only a door. Deal with it when you get back, you have to secure the train first._

She took a few steps forward and opened the door to the next car when the next disaster happened. Alarms started wailing and a metallic voice echoed through the train. 

_"Biological organism sensed on train. Emergency train has been corrupted. Emergency self-destruct has been activated, each car will detonate sequentially in five minutes, repeat…"_

Claire cursed under her breath. With the other door locked, there was nothing she could do there. Maybe something at the back of the train could disarm the detonation. She stumbled through an empty car, and into the next. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. Maybe she hadn't heard that noise after…. 

A huge ceiling grating suddenly crashed down to the floor in the centre of the car. Before she could even step back, a dark red tentacle followed it. It snaked into the car, blindly feeling for prey, the small barbs on the end wickedly sharp. 

_Well that settles it - I didn't imagine it._

Claire slowly backed up, clear of the slashing arm and ran as fast as she could weighed down with her weaponry. She thought about making a dash for the loco, but with door locked realised that she wouldn't make it in time 

_I have to take it down here. Can't let it get to Leon and Sherry. _

She turned to face the nightmare beast that had slid through the vent and was fast coming after her. One, two, three tentacles snaked into the car and attached themselves firmly to the wall, hauling the huge bulk of the creature in after her. It was impossible to describe the beast other then as a monstrosity. It was a massive blob of red skin, slime dripping from it onto the metal floor. Claire could see hundreds of tiny mouths, all with sharp jagged teeth and numerous eyes darting every which way. The whole pulsating mess grew tentacles and new eyes as she watched. There was no sound apart from the rip of skin as it mutated and changed before her. The largest eye was situated right in the centre of the beast and this one she recognized. It was the thing that had been relentless in following her and Sherry. As the eye locked with hers she realized the recognition was mutual. It knew her. It was coming for her. 

Far from being scared - and she knew she should be - Claire felt hot anger rushing through her. This thing had put her and Sherry through hell. She was tired of running. 

"Alright, come on you son of a bitch! Come get me!" 

Claire held the rocket launcher firmly on her shoulder and took careful aim. At this kind of distance with such a large target the sighting was unnecessary. She stumbled backwards with the recoil as the rocket left the tube smoothly and flew right into the center of the beast. Explosions blinded Claire and slammed her back against the door. 

_Yes! It couldn't possibly have survived that._

Smoke and fumes caused Claire to cough, and impaired her vision. There was no sound at all from the misty smoke in front of her. Her shoulder was on fire with pain from where she had struck the steel. She ignored that and tried to see through the haze. 

The tentacle seemed to appear from nowhere, slashing through the smoke and wrapping around her lower leg. She screamed in pain as the spikes cut deep into her bare leg, blood spurting from the wound. Acting without thinking, she dumped the useless rocket launcher and drew the pistol. Three quick shots and the tentacle was severed. The lifeless end fell from her leg and twitched on the ground. 

Now the smoke had cleared somewhat, she could see the missile hadn't been enough. The monster was still there, wounded but alive. Parts of it were burning but that didn't seem to impede it as it once more moved slowly towards her, inhuman, guttering shrieks issuing from the mass. 

Claire shook off the pain and quickly took the grenade launcher from her back. She tried to keep her balance steady as she fired the stubby weapon again and again, the deadly acid rounds peppering the monstrosity. They exploded on impact and the air was thick with the stench of burning flesh as the acid ate through. Its screams were hideous 

The launcher suddenly clicked on empty. She knew she didn't have time to reload and was getting ready to run when she realised that the creature wasn't moving forward anymore. No sounds came from it as it began to almost melt into the floor, a mixture of blood, pus and who knew what else sliding along the floor. One by one the eyes closed and she realised she'd beaten it. 

_"Three minutes to detonation!"_

The alarm brought her back to reality. They had to stop the train and get clear! She tossed the grenade launcher aside and dashed back out of the car. She started hammering on the door separating her and Leon. Looking through the small window she could see him preoccupied with trying to open the door to the locomotive. Sherry was watching, a frightened look on her face. 

_So that's locked as well. Leon can't stop the train. Think damn it! There must be a way… of course, the roof!_

Claire started clambering up the small ladder to the roof of the car. As she looked down, something smashed into the metal door she had just gone through, making the metal screech and bulge. 

_What the hell is it! Can it even be killed?_

She reached the top of the car and started crawling forward. The wind whipped at her hair and clothes making it difficult to see as the train sped along. Her wounded leg was slowing her, but she managed to make it across to the roof of the loco. She looked over her shoulder and saw the tentacles sliding across the roof after her. 

_The bulk of it is still down there. That door won't last against it, and Leon won't have a chance once it breaks through. I have to stop this train now!_

She reached the front of the train and as she had hoped there was another vent opening waiting for her. She used her handgun to shoot off the lock, and with all her remaining strength knocked the cover inwards. 

Claire took in the situation in an instant. Sherry was at the controls. The door was still locked, but the small vent shaft was on the floor beside it. She looked up in surprise. 

"Claire! I don't know how to stop it! What do I do?" 

"There Sherry! The big red button in the middle, push it!" 

She slammed her fist down on the emergency stop. There was a terrible screech and a shower of sparks as the wheels dug in and the train started slowing down. Claire was almost thrown straight through the vent, but just managed to keep her grip. Up ahead she could see daylight. They were so close! The train slowly ground to a halt with an agonising squeal. 

"Go Sherry! Get out the side door and run!" Claire screamed. Not waiting to see if she obeyed, she jumped off the roof all the way to the ground. The dirt cushioned her fall, but her leg was screaming in agony. 

_Where's Leon? What happened to him?_

Sherry dashed out of the train towards her, but there was no sign of Leon. 

_No… He can't be dead! Please don't let him be dead!_

A groan of pain suddenly reached her and Leon slid out from underneath the train. He was in bad shape and very shaky as he got to his feet and stumbled towards them. 

_Thank God. He's alive_

She didn't have time to say anything before Leon started shouting. 

"Go! Move now, get out of here!" More tentacles were appearing from the roof and under the train. Claire grabbed Sherry by one arm and jerked the girl along in a shuffling run, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. She could hear Leon gasping behind her as they ran for safety. 

Then they were out of the tunnel into daylight at last. The countryside had never looked more beautiful! Now they were out she stopped without thinking. Leon's arm came around her shoulder, shoving her forward and to the side out of the tunnel face. They traveled a short distance more before collapsing in a heap on the ground. 

The explosion deafened her. Looking back she saw flames blasting out the tunnel were they had been standing only a moment before. The blast echoed for several moments and then the tunnel collapsed, burying the train, the tracks, everything. Boulders bounced down, narrowly missing the little group and sealing the tunnel. 

Claire slowly sat up, rubbing her head. It took a few moments before her vision returned and she could actually hear again. An anxious look back at the tunnel only revealed a mountain of rock. Leon slowly came around, still looking a little groggy. Sherry, shielded from the blast by their bodies had come out in the best condition of any of them. 

"Are you guys okay?" Sherry asked anxiously. 

"I've been better… but considering the circumstances, this is fine." Leon replied. He looked to Claire and slowly took her hand in his own. "We made it." 

She smiled and returned his firm grip. "We did. Thanks to you two." 

"A team effort. Chris would have been proud of you Claire." 

_Chris._

"I have to find him Leon. He's out there somewhere, and he needs me." 

"We'll find him Claire." Leon slowly helped her stand up. "It doesn't matter what it takes, but we'll find him. Right now though, we need to look after ourselves. The main highway isn't far. We should be able to find some help there." 

"You're right. Lets go." She took Sherry's hand, smiled at her. "It's over kid. Let's go home." 

The three of them started walking, leaving the carnage and the memories behind. 


End file.
